


I Need You

by theyhavehorns (WhatWereMadeOf)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWereMadeOf/pseuds/theyhavehorns
Summary: “Dance with me.” The words came out before he could stop them. “Next song is ours.”





	I Need You

“He’s gotta be the worst DJ in the history of weddings.”

“Okay, Love Actually, calm down.” Ryan giggled and looked over at the booth. The man was actually nowhere to be seen. Probably not professional.

They were sitting at a table by the dance floor at their friend’s wedding reception. It was near the end of the night and the dance floor was hemorrhaging sloppy-drunk party goers with every song, Ryan included.

“For real though, I think he’s played like...three Beatles songs just in the last half hour.”

“Your pretentious ass doesn’t like the Beatles? Shocker.”

“They’re alright, I’m just saying, for a wedding? Cliché.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding the dance floor? Hmm? Tha'z not like you.” Ryan grinned wide. He’d been doing shots more or less all day, staying comfortably buzzed for most of it until about the last couple hours. Now he was comfortably wasted.

“Yeah, obviously.” Shane smiled. “I’m protesting.”

“Dance with me.” The words came out before he could stop them. “Next song is ours.”

The side of Shane’s mouth twitched, but Ryan thought he saw his eyes light up, even in the haze of the flashing and whirling colors. “No matter what it is?”

“Yeah, no matter what.”

_Tequila nooo_ , some part of Ryan protested uselessly.

“You got it, little guy...well okay, song after next,” Shane looked around. His hair was even more of mess than usual. “I think...I think I said I’d do another shot with Kelsey. I’m gonna go find her, be right back.” 

Shane pushed himself up using Ryan’s shoulder, nearly making him fall out of his chair. He must’ve been at least as far gone as the smaller man felt.

“Quit that, fucking lush!” Ryan laughed and slapped at him weakly as he walked away. Shane gave him the finger over his shoulder as he went, stumbling a bit.

_This is bad._

Ryan sat back and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, as he watched his friend walk away. He looked so fucking good today. So fucking _cute_ , with his cute suit jacket, recently discarded...somewhere...and cute suspenders. Normally Ryan would try and fight these thoughts running through him, but he wasn't exactly in the right mind to now.

_This is baaaad._

Ryan took a swig of whatever mixed drink he ordered ages ago before leaving it on the table. He danced for the entirety of the next song, some horrible remix of ‘Turn Down For What’. (Why did it need a remix, the original is perfect?) He moved from one group of friends to the next, trying not to go too far from their table.

At one point he caught a glimpse of Shane through the haze, standing with Kelsey at the bar. He said something into her ear and she doubled over laughing in response, slapping his arm.

_Noooo, nope nope, not today, nope..._

Ryan turned his back and rolled his eyes at his own visceral reaction. But try as he might, he couldn’t stop his stomach from doing these weird, angry cartwheels. Maybe it was the rum and Coke though. Yeah, it was at least partially the rum and Coke.

_“You don’t realize how much I need you...”_

After a minute, the next song awkwardly faded in, and Ryan shot a look to their table. Shane stood there looking back at him, and the younger man couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his friend’s face.

“Make that fucking four!” Shane said, grinning wide as he approached. He was suddenly right in front of Ryan, close enough to touch.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Ryan slipped his hand into Shane’s and rested the other on his shoulder, pulling him down and smiling. “Shut up, Shane.” To his surprise, Shane returned the favor without question, resting his free hand on the other man’s hip and pulling the two even closer.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they fell into step with each other, swaying lazily and not quite in time to the music, the way drunk people do best. The twisting in Ryan’s stomach subsided, and something warm blossomed in his chest in its place. Shane was...looking at him. Gazing down at him, with that crinkle-eyed smile. Eventually he leaned down and rested his forehead against Ryan’s.

_“Please remember how I feel about you.  
I could never really live without you...”_

Shane started mouthing along, and Ryan laughed. “Shane The-Beatles-Are-Just-Alright Madej knows all their lyrics, huh? Even to the low-tier songs?”

“This isn’t low-tier.” Shane winked and continued on.

_“So, come on back and see_  
_just what you mean to me.  
I need you.”_

Ryan wanted to melt, he really, really did. He wanted nothing more than to pull him in closer and rest his head against his chest and spend the rest of the night just like that. But something was stopping him, even in the haze of his inebriated mind. There was a question floating around, slowly rising to the surface. He didn’t quite know how to form words around it, but he was too drunk to wait for that.

“This is all just like...ironic to you, right?”

_FUCK SHIT NOPE THAT WASN’T IT..._

Shane’s face fell so fast Ryan couldn't look at him. He hung his head and watched their feet instead. It was like he’d broken some unspoken agreement, like he’d unceremoniously shattered something delicate and unstable that had been there forever. He held his breath as his sloshed brain tried desperately to come up with something, some way to take it back...

“I...no I...I’vebeeninlovewithyoufortwoyears?”

The words all came out like one word, in one breath, and it took a moment for them to register past Ryan’s ears. Two years...two years?? What happened two years ago and...and...okay that was going to have to go into his Process-When-Sober file, what mattered is...wow. Asked and answered.

He snapped his head back up. A small smile played at the taller man’s lips, his eyebrows raised. He looked as surprised as Ryan felt. And damn. Maybe everything was going to be alright. “So no?”

He let out a sharp laugh before Ryan cupped his cheek and brought them into a sweet kiss, just as the song ended.

_“I need you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that's been sitting in my drafts for too long. I might delete it later if I decide to write the thing it's supposed to be a part of? Not sure yet. I hope you liked it! Find me on tumblr, I’m theyhavehorns for Unsolved, sweetdreamsmadeofpeas is my main. Comments make my entire day stupid good.


End file.
